Forget you, Never
by evilcharmingggg
Summary: Imagine Regina waking up next to David the morning after they had sex, while Snow and Emma were in the EF.


**Hello y'all!! Here is the OS that I promised! Hope you like it! Please leave a review and let me know what you thinklll**

She woke up startled. For a moment she didn't remember where she was, but it all came back the second she felt him next to her.

She had come to the loft to see Henry. Lately David had been warming up to her. Since that moment he saw her crumbled down on her foyer because of Daniel.

He had grown fond of her. She had shown him bits and pieces of her past life. He had seen a human, vulnerable side to her. They were starting to become friends.

So here she was like every night. She came to see Henry and make sure Charming had taken good care of him. She knew deep down that he would never let something happen to Henry but it was her excuse to see her little boy. David was not as cold with her anymore, and she appreciated that. They were basically co parenting Henry, so they had to get along.

David had poured her some water after she came from Henry's room upstairs, a gesture she appreciated because her mouth was dry from singing. She would always sing to Henry, something David would not admit he loved.

He loved hearing her sing. Her voice so angelical-like; completely different to the woman she is. But that made him wonder if that woman was starting to be replaced by this caring, loving, gentle mother who would sing to her son at night.

She approached him to the kitchen and drank the water.

"Henry loves it when you sing to him" he told her, hoping she wouldn't catch his sudden emotions. He couldn't let her know that he loved it too, but he was failing miserably.

"Only Henry?" she asked him, a smirk on her face when he chuckled a bit.

"Okay you got me, I like it too" he confessed, preferring not to say that he loved it. Regina smiled genuinely and thanked him.

"Well I will go now." she started walking to the door, but before she opened it she faced him and told him "Thank you David, for letting me see my son"

"Of course" he responded. He still could see the sadness in her eyes. Yes her son and her were rebuilding their relationship but he still hadn't asked to go back to his house. He couldn't let her go to that empty mansion, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Why don't you stay?" he suggested

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Prince Charming proposing her to stay at his house? Something wasn't right. But her heart felt so lonely in that house she took up his offer without protesting.

They stayed up for hours. Talking, laughing, crying. David missed his wife and daughter, and she missed Daniel. She always missed Daniel. She was telling him how in love they were, and how happy she had been with him.

David felt fascinated by the way Regina talked about Daniel. He wondered if he would ever talk that way about Snow. Yes he loved his wife but he had never seen a person talk about his partner the way Regina talked about Daniel. Not even him.

"Earth to David?" she chuckled. He looked like he was lost in thought. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"I'm thinking about the way you talk about Daniel, with so much love in your voice"

He caught her by surprise. Her eyes widened a little to his honest answer. "Well I was very much in love" she replied.

"Yes but I'm in love with Snow and even I haven't talked about her the way you talk about him" he said.

Then his head started spinning. Did he really love Snow? She had been gone for months and he hadn't cried anymore since that night they disappeared. He missed her, but honestly it was because they knew each other since he could remember. They had shared so many memories, so many adventures, but they never had time to talk like this. To talk the way he was doing with Regina.

Suddenly he felt like kissing her. It was an odd thought, but he couldn't help it; he felt attracted to her. He had seen the woman behind the fancy dresses and heavy make up. He had seen the woman who loved her son no matter what. He had seen the woman who loved with all her heart and still to this day remembered her Daniel with so much love it was making him question his own love for Snow.

So he did it, he kissed her.

She didn't know what was happening. One minute she was looking at her hands and the next the Prince's mouth was pressed against her own lips. She couldn't say she didn't like it. She missed physical contact with a man. But he wasn't her Daniel, so she had to stop him.

"I'm sorry David but this isn't right" she told him quietly while pressing her hands against his chest to stop him from kissing her.

"I'm sorry, I just felt drown to you"

His sincerity was something that shook her. But that was just the way he was, sincere.

He was looking at her with a caring look, almost enamoured. Her gaze felt to his lips for a minute, and something inside was telling her to ignore that little voice in her head and kiss him. Yes, she loved Daniel very much but he was dead, and she had come to accept it.

So she kissed him, and he kissed her back.

They kissed, and kissed, and _kissed_. His hands were all over her upper body, tracing her arms, her shoulders, her back. She was holding his jaw, keeping him close to her.

Their kisses were getting heated, and she couldn't help it but kneel before she straddled him on the floor. He grabbed her waist, then placed his hands in her lower back. She rolled her hips against his crotch, making him moan.

All of a sudden she stopped. What on Earth was she doing?! Was she really about to bed Snow White's prince?! She was trying to change, for Henry. She couldn't do this.

"I'm sorry I kissed you David. But we can't do this. I'm trying to change for my son. This, this is not okay"

"I haven't felt this relaxed in my life for a good period of time Regina" he told her. She couldn't help but smile. She made him feel relaxed? He continued saying "All I remember for the past years is running away with Snow from you. Not a moment of peace, not a moment for me and Snow to enjoy ourselves. But-" he then chuckled before saying "how ironic it is that the woman we were running from is the very woman who makes me feel so relaxed, who has made me laugh like I haven't in years!"

She laughed. It was indeed ironic. She has always been attracted to his looks, but tonight she felt attracted to his soul. She felt this urge to make love to him, and for him to please her and make her feel like she hadn't before.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. The tension between them growing each second that past. Their eyes fell in each other's mouths, then back up to each other's eyes.

And then it happened.

They attacked each other's lips fiercely, feeling things they hadn't felt before. There was fire in their kisses, but also gentleness and something else she couldn't quite comprehend at the moment.

David started to lift her blouse and she allowed it. Her bra following her blouse to the floor. He looked at her then, half naked in front of him and she was glorious.

He started to leave kisses on the top of her breasts, going down slowly to her left boob until his lips found her nipple, giving it a teasing lick before he sucked at it.

"Mmmm" she moaned. He already made her feel so good, so wanted.

David did the same to her other nipple, and then he went back up to kiss her.

"God David" she whispered. He was doing all sorts of magnificent things to her neck while his hands were massaging her bottom.

"I want you so bad Regina" he groaned. She already felt him stiff underneath her; she grinding him a little faster after he said those words.

"I want you too" she moaned against his ear, and quickly he found himself pinning her on the floor.

He kept kissing her, sucking her neck, licking her nipples, keeping going downward until he found himself facing the hem of her pants. He looked up at her, beginning to unbutton the pants and looking for reassurance that what he was doing was okay. She gave him a needy nod, and he smirked.

"Bastard" she moaned; she could feel his smugness and his pride. He had made her a mess in a matter of minutes

He chuckled, and once he had her pants unbuttoned, he took them off along with her panties, opening her legs; and before he did anything further he groaned her name like she was the most delicious thing on this earth.

David licked her, sucked her clit, made her feel alive again. She was moaning, panting, gasping, out of breath. She didn't know this man could make her feel so good with his mouth. He kept eating her out until her legs were shaking, her hand coming to grab his hair to keep him right where he was.

"_Davidddddd_" she came moaning his name, making David harder than he already was.

He came up to kiss her, she tasting herself on his mouth. The moment was so intimate but she felt good, she didn't care how intimate they were being, he made her feel so _good. _

She started to unbuckle his belt, pulling his pants down and he kicking them off. He took his shirt off, throwing it next to the other pile of clothes. Regina looked him up and down, admiring his perfect shape, making her bite her bottom lip in the most seductive way for him to see.

"Take them off" she told him. David obliged, taking his boxers off and then placing himself on top of her. Regina could feel his thickness on her thigh; she was so hungry for him.

He then looked at her, his gentle but hungry eyes making her feel all sorts of things. What was happening between them, she didn't know. But she knew everything would change after this.

With one move David grabbed his manhood and impaled himself in Regina. They both groaned and gasped; she was so wet for him and he was so hard for her it felt amazing. David started with slow thrusts, helping her accommodate to his impressive size. After a couple slow thrusts he started picking up the pace, making Regina moan his name along with "_fuck David" _"_just like that" "yessss" "fuck you make me feel so good"_

Her encourages made him harder than he already was, and he couldn't help himself but to fuck her as fast and hard as he could. He was close to coming, but he wanted to wait for her to come first; he knew watching her face while doing so will just push him enough to reach his own peek.

Her sudden grab of his arms and her arching of her body let him know she was close. God she was beautiful, she felt amazing, her body pressing against his own leaving no space in between each other's bodies.

"David I'm gonna cum" she moaned. So he picked up the pace a little more, coming down to kiss her passionately.

"_Ahhhh yessss" _those were her last words before she came, him following her a couple thrusts after, moaning her name.

They were spent. He fell next to her on the floor, both looking up. Their breathes were still heavy, their intense orgasm making them a little dizzy. But they felt so _good. _

He then looked at her, and she looked at him. They started laughing; how did this happen?! They couldn't tell.

"You're beautiful" he said and of course she smiled.

"Thank you dear" she told him and then kissed him, her hand coming to grab his face. She got up and straddled him, then placed her mouth very closed to his ear and said "let me fuck you again" and all he did was laugh and kiss her, allowing her to do to him whatever she felt like doing.

{*}

Now she was here, laying on his bed, facing him. He was sound asleep, her leg was on top of his leg, his arm under her head to make her feel comfortable, and his other hand was placed on her lower back. Regina sighed, her head coming down to press against his chest. How did they end up like this? Oh but she knew, she knew they felt something the night before, something they both couldn't comprehend. It was the best night of her life.

David stirred a little, his eyes opening. He smiled at the sight of her. He hadn't regretted last night.

"Good morning" he greeted her with another smile.

"Good morning Charming" she told him, her eyes looking at his bright blue ones. He kissed her, he just had to kiss her. He knew she would think he was going to regret what happened between them, that it was a mistake, but he had to let her know he didn't.

When their kiss came to an end, David hugged her. "You made me feel alive again yesterday" he said, then looked at her and told her "thank you for making me forget who I was for a night, where it was only me, a simple man in the company of a beautiful woman"

She smiled to that, but it quickly faded. "Well sorry to break it to you but you are Prince Charming, and you're married to Snow White"

He could hear the sadness in her voice, and it pained him. He didn't know why but suddenly he wanted to make this woman feel happy, and he wanted her to smile every time. He felt this pull towards her that he couldn't explain but he wanted to feel it... forever.

"Regina last night was amazing, and I don't regret it. In fact, I want all my nights to be like that. Where I can talk freely, where I can laugh the way I did. Regina I want to make you happy. You were so happy and free, like no one existed but us."

"David we can't, this can't go any further. I don't regret what happened last night either. And yes you made me feel alive again too, and I loved it! But we can't do this. Is not right"

"And whose to say it isn't?"

"David I'm not strong enough to reject you if you keep pushing. _Please_, dont do it" she whispered her last words. Regina knew she couldn't have him, he was taken, and that person was his one true love.

She stood up from the bed, grabbing her clothes and then faced him. "I will see you later"

And with that, she puffed herself out of his loft, leaving him in his bed, with things left to say.

{*}

Regina was in her vault when she called him. "_Can you please meet me at my vault?_" She had asked him and he said "_yes I'm on my way_". He found her then making some sort of potion.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm making a potion to forget" she simply responded.

"Regina please don't tell me you're going to make yourself forget what happened last night?"

"No. You are the one who's going to forget"

"What?!" He was shocked, she couldn't make that decision for him, he didn't want to forget. "Regina I don't want to forget last night, and you're not going to force me to." He then approached her and grabbed her hands "we can make this work"

"No David we can't. And we won't. Snow will come back, she's your true love. You have to forget what happened between us. I'm not going to add another bad deed to my list"

"Regina what we did was because we wanted to, we both felt something and i want to find out what it is exactly" he pleaded her. "Please don't do this"

She kissed him, and it felt like a goodbye kiss. She wanted to feel him close to her again, one last time.

She then went to her chaldreon, poured some of the potion in a little flask, and came back up to him.

"Please David drink it" she pleaded him again

"No Regina I won't!"

She looked at him, tears threatening to fall. Then all she said was "I'm sorry David, but this is for your own good" before stepping closer to him and ripping his heart out of his chest.

She was crying by now, tears falling down her cheeks because she was about to make this man forget about the incredible time they had together. They had talked about so many things, they had laughed about the silliest things, they had made each other feel like they hadn't before.

She placed his heart near her mouth and said "grab this flask and drink what's in it"

He did as told, drank all of it. And just like that she then placed his heart back in his chest.

He looked confused, the way he was looking at her now was different, and she knew he had forgotten. She then wiped the tears off her face, and put her mask on, at least she was good at pretending and keeping her feelings inside, where they belong.

"Hi David. I puffed you here because I wanted to ask you how my son was doing"

"Oh he's fine. Just like 2 days ago when you last saw him. Sorry but I have to go, I need to get to work" he told her, and it was like an arrow to her chest. But she couldn't complain, she knew him forgetting was for the best.

"Of course"

"Bye Regina"

"Bye David"

And he left, forgetting about the best night of his life, and she remembering it for the rest of hers.


End file.
